Till the end
by my-forgotten-rose
Summary: What if somebody loved James? What would change? Well Cosette does, she loved him ever since she was saved. But she knows James loved Elizabeth. Join Cosette in her journey to win our favorite Commodore's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Shortly after rescuing the young Will Turner, was he up and exploring one of the best ships in the Caribbean the _H.M.S Dauntless_. Young Elizabeth followed him everywhere, like a little duckling. She was so curious! The boy was found after a ship was destroyed, and yet here he was, exploring the ship. Did he not see the pirate ship?

"Will, shouldn't you be resting?" I asked, Will was currently looking behind a crate.

"Yeah, but I can't rest, my body won't let me" he replied, his voice sounded tired.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked as she sat on another crate. Will shrugged, he was just curious he supposed. "How did you get on that piece of wood?" she asked.

Will shrugged again "My Mother and I were crossing to England, when our ship was attacked by pirates I suppose" he explained, now sitting on top of an opposite crate "We were going to meet my Father in England" he explained.

James Norrington walked below deck to check on the two. He smiled gently at Elizabeth, which she readily returned the smile. James was a nice man. He then looked at Will, he was such a scrawny kid "Mr. Turner, shouldn't you be resting?" he asked, a little irked that the child was up and running about. This ship was not a daycare, he would not be running it as such.

"Sorry Sir" Will replied, meekly, he then jumped off and scurried off of the cots that were one more level under.

James sighed "Miss Swann, please, you need to keep your eye on him, be careful Miss Swann" he warned as he then led her to her father's cabin.

Soon they were in Jamaica, Port Royal. The air was heavy, the sun was hot, and it made everything so uncomfortably sticky and sweaty. Elizabeth and Governor Swann emerged on deck, young Will Turner followed them. Weatherby Swann was intending to find the child a good home, but tonight was going to sleep in the guest room. Elizabeth sat next to William as they hailed a handsom* and went to the Swann mansion.

Elizabeth smiled at Will "We will have so much fun!" she exclaimed "I am so sure Mother will be happy to have a son"

Will smiled sheepishly at Elizabeth, this girl was so hyper. Wasn't she a daughter of the elite?

Weatherby sat there uncomfortably, he couldn't keep this little boy, he didn't know how to raise them. "Elizabeth" he reprimanded. Elizabeth sighed as she looked out the window, to her new home.

They arrived at the large home, this was much larger than their home in England. Weatherby sighed as he took of his jacket and put it on a newly polished coat rack. One maid came scurrying down.

"Governor Swann!" she exclaimed, her black hair was tied back and in a bonnet, her round cheeks, red, "We weren't expecting you till later this afternoon" she explained, "We were going to greet you with a large feast".

Elizabeth watched the woman, behind her Father, and Will behind her. Weatherby smiled and patted the girl's shoulder "It's okay Emma" he said, then looking back at the children "Please prepare a guest room the closest to Elizabeth's room" he asked, Emma nodded and scurried off again.

Will smiled at the older man, his dark brown curly wig and large hat made him look very important, yet here he was. Helping a nobody like him "Thank you Governor Swann" he said. The father looked down, and patted the child's head.

"You're welcome boy" he replied, then he turned the two around "Now you two get washed up and ready for supper". The children did not have to be told again, for they ran up the stair to get ready. Weatherby stood by the banister as he watched his beloved Elizabeth race up the stairs, she was truly a jewel. His dear Annabelle, bless her sweet little heart. After Elizabeth was born, they did try to give her a baby sister or a brother. But God had decided to just bless them with Elizabeth.

He retired to his study, how did he know this house so easily one might ask, well it was simple… He designed the place, well basic design. Then he let the builders do their work. He had to admit, it was a beautiful place, and they captured the very essence he was trying to portray . Annabelle would be very pleased, she was finishing up some last minute things, last minute meaning she would be here next year. Oh how he wished they would be together, but she had to spend one last time with her friends and family, to make sure any loose ends were cut and destroyed. She also had to sell the house, the profit would get her a ticket to a safe passage to Port Royal.

For the offer was not for the whole family, the ticket was for only two people. Annabelle of course volunteered to stay behind, leaving her family was a hard thing, she always had a strong net of support group here in England. In a way, she was still a flower blooming, only turning 30 when Elizabeth was 12. While he was old, being 36 when his precious daughter was 12.

He looked up at the portrait of his family that hung in the study, the painter was kind enough to make them all look young, yet like beautiful beings. He smiled, for this was the closest that he'd have with his wife for some time.

All too soon his quiet peace was shattered by children. Elizabeth, followed by William were in his study "Father, we're ready" she said, while smiling, she looked up at the painting, the dress she was in, made her itch terribly, but it was beautiful.

"Ah yes, well let us see if Basil was able to make a wonderful dinner, or if we have to wait longer" Weatherby replied as he ushered the two children out, and locked the door. If anything, this would be his private sanctuary when he needed some peace and quiet.

Basil was a older Italian man, his wrinkled face always held a smile. He smiled as the trio walked into the kitchen "Ah Governor Swann, and little Swann, I've been waiting for you." he greeted as the two men shook hands. "And you brought a lad with you?" he asked, befuddled.

Weatherby shook his head "He was going to England when his ship blew up" he told the old cook. The man sighed as he then patted Will's head.

"Poor lad, if you can't take him in, I know a wonderful couple that would love to take him in" Basil offered, Weatherby nodded and smiled, well if a deserving family needed a child, he wouldn't hoard the boy.

Elizabeth looked up at her father, why was he sending Will away so quickly? Was it because he some how knew Will was a pirate? Father couldn't of known, she never showed him the medallion that was sitting in her drawer.

Will sighed, he already missed his mother, and he couldn't wait to see his father again, though he doubted he would see him any time soon. Basil then led the trio to the dining room, the very room was open and inviting. The high ceilings were painted gold and pearl colors. And only the finest China was used for the dishes.

What they ate that night was roasted pheasant, it was at the very least described as delicious. Weatherby soon retired to the family room, with a nice glass of wine, his favorite book of the month, which was Pride and Prejudice. He didn't know women could write so well. A nice fire was lit so he could read. Today was an okay day, with a great ending.

Elizabeth retired shortly after the sun set, with Will following suit, shortly after her. If he didn't know better he would of thought they were already family and joined at the hip. What would Annabelle think? Oh how he wished his sweet wife was beside him, to talk to him.

That was how Governor Weatherby Swann fell asleep, curled up on his chair, with his book sitting on his stomach, one of the maids draped a thin blanket over him, too scared to wake the exhausted man.

Weatherby woke to the sun's rays hitting his face, and a tropical bird's song. Oh how he missed England very much now, the humidity had already taken to a near unbearable state. Already moisture coated his upper lip. Groaning he sat up, hearing his spine crack a few times. That was probably a very bad thing. He could hear children's laughter in the upper levels of his home. He knew Elizabeth would be up, apparently so was William.

Basil chuckled as he walked up to his old friend. "I contacted the Brown residence, they would like to see the lad later this afternoon if it was alright with you" he said.

Weatherby looked over at his friend "William, his name is William" he corrected, "And that would be fine, who are they Basil?" he asked.

"Dorian and Jane Brown are in the blacksmith trade" he told Weatherby, "The finest blacksmith in all of Port Royal, and they make all they do affordable, of course Mrs. Brown runs a flower shop right next door to Mr. Brown's shop, so they both can support each other, Mrs. Brown is pregnant and they want a nice home for the family" Basil explained.

Weatherby frowned, having one child on the way, wouldn't Will just be in the way? Basil could easily read Weatherby's facial expressions "Don't worry Weatherby, they would love to have an older son to teach and to care for the baby while they are working."

Weatherby stood, and hear a few other cracking joints. Soon he saw his beloved daughter running down the stairs, her dress was a light sun dress, very beautiful on the young girl "Good morning Father" she exclaimed happily, the joy in her eyes could easily be seen.

William followed suit "Good morning F-Governor" He quickly corrected, his clothes were far too large for him, but it would have to do. The stable boy's clothes were the closest to William, for he was so small.

Basil chuckled and patted Weatherby's shoulder "I'll go get breakfast started, you should tell the lad about his company" he advised, then slipped back into the kitchen. The two children soon stood before Weatherby, Elizabeth laughed at her Father's wrinkled clothes, it looks like he didn't take a bath or get a new set of clothes out yet.

"Good morning children, did you sleep well?" he asked, with a fatherly smile, both nodded. "Well then let us wait in the dining room" he suggested as they then went back to the dining room.

They were served scrambled eggs and warm crepe filled with berries native to the Americas. Elizabeth eagerly devoured the food, Weatherby ate much like a nobleman that he was, he ate slowly. William poked at his food before taste testing the food, and found it rather good.

Weatherby excused himself from the table, in getting ready for the day. An hour later, Weatherby felt very refreshed and carefree, he would start his job the coming Tuesday, seeing as it was a Sunday, most people were relaxing and going to church. He should find his local church and see if it was good.

Before he could relax even more, a butler came to inform him that Mr. and Mrs. Brown had arrived and were waiting for William and he in the lounge room. Weatherby couldn't help but feel mixed feelings, he did and did not want to give William up for other families, but he knew it was inevitable. He found the children in William's room, he was making something with his bare hands, what, Weatherby couldn't tell. He cleared his throat, which made both the children jump.

"Oh Father" Elizabeth exclaimed, her face becoming a light shade of pink, due to her embarrassment.

"Governor" William yelped, scared.

"William, come with me. There are some people here that want to meet you" he told the boy. Who nodded and left with the Governor.

William and Weatherby entered the lounge area at the same time. Dorian and Jane stood when they entered. "Governor Swann, what a pleasure it is to meet you, my husband and I are very glad to be the first to greet you here in Port Royal" Jane exclaimed. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun, but some tight curls had fallen out and framed her young face. She couldn't be older than twenty. She was small, but slim, except for the bulging stomach that was where the baby was.

Dorian Brown had a 5 o'clock shadow, but his light brown hair was shaggy and hung there. He too was short, and had a little bit of a belly on him, but his face was pleasant none-the-less. "Yes, what Jane said" he said, then trained his eyes on the boy "Is this the lad?" he asked. William chose to be very shy at that moment. Hiding behind Weatherby's larger frame.

Weatherby looked back at his ward. He would be fine here, he put his hand firm on Will's shoulders "Yes, this is William Turner" he replied. Jane absolutely loved the little boy, and instantly gushed over how adorable he was.

"Oh Dorian! We must keep him! He will be a wonderful big brother to our child" Jane squealed, anticipating their life together as a family. Jane walked toward Will and then she bent down (With some difficulty) to Will's eye level, her smile was genuine. "William, would you like to stay with us? I am about to have a baby soon, would you like to be a big brother to my child?" she asked.

William who was usually not shy at all, let the shyness get the better of him, as his cheeks were dusted pink as his brown eyes were wide with fright. What should he do? He knew he'd be a burden to the Swann family, but he didn't want to leave Elizabeth. In the short time they were together, he was smitten with the girl. Her beautiful eyes to her tight curls, she was beautiful in his eyes.

With a few minutes passing, he finally nodded. Jane took him into her arms and smiled, truly happy "Welcome to the family William" she whispered into his ear.

William melted into the woman's arms. They reminded him so much of his own Mother's warm embrace. "Thank you ma'am" he whispered back.

Weatherby and Dorian watched the two, Dorian just knew his wife was a saint. "Well William, pack your things, we'll show you to your new home, don't worry you can visit the Swann residence when I go over to do business" Dorian assured young William.

Elizabeth was listening to the entire conversation, for she was hiding by the door that separated the lounge room from the rest of the house, she was truly petrified, she hoped William would reject them, then he could live here with her and Father.

William sighed "This is all I have ma'am" he replied, gesturing with his hands to his clothes, and even those were not his. His original clothes were being washed.

Jane frowned "Oh this will not do! We must simply buy you clothes" she exclaimed. Weatherby stepped in.

"I will pay for all the boy's expenses this month" he said. Both Dorian and Jane thanked Weatherby, and then they parted ways.

William with his new family walked by Elizabeth. Her eyes were downcast as she leaned against the door. William stopped by Elizabeth, as he looked over to his… dare he say it? Childhood love. "Miss Swann" he said softly as he reached for her.

Elizabeth looked up abruptly, a little angry. Did he just say Miss Swann? Wasn't it just earlier that he was calling her Elizabeth? She frowned and raced up stairs. Jane came back and guided Will to their handsom.

Later that day William found himself at the blacksmith shop. He smiled, on the carriage ride over, he learned a lot about the family he was now staying with. Jane was going to be a school teacher once their child was old enough. And Dorian wanted to be a soldier, but couldn't because he was too short and didn't fit the cut.

The carriage stopped, and Dorian got out first, then helped his blushing bride down, then William. Jane then led them to the house that was a few buildings down. It was a four bedroom house, one room was a guest room, which now was Will's room, and then there was the nursery. Which was painted a light blue and purples.

The food they had, was a pig, it was really good. Mrs. Brown sure knew how to make a good meal. Mrs. Brown then tucked Will in and kissed him goodnight. Will sighed and looked out his window, a bright star was shining that night, he wondered if his Mother was looking at it also, or maybe even Elizabeth.

He wondered what he did that made her mad at him. He was just learning how to be a good, respectable boy.

He fell asleep with that thought in mind. All too soon he was woken up by Jane. "Rise and shine little sun spot!" she chimes as she gently shook the young boy.

Will groaned and whined as he woke up "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 6 o'clock" Jane replied with a smile. Will sighed as he sat up.

"You'll work with me this week in the flower shop okay?" Jane explained. Will nodded, Jane then ruffled his hair "Well I have breakfast waiting for you so get up silly". She then left the room, waddling with her large belly looking just a bit larger today.

All that day Will helped Jane in the flower shop, people were so kind to them. Jane was even kinder. She was always on her feet, even when the baby kicked too hard. Will was all to anxious to help, in his eyes she was in need of any help, and every help.

Two months passed, before Will could see Elizabeth again. Mr. Brown had to bring a commission to the Governor, a large metal piece with two swords though it. Will volunteered helping Mr. Brown, to take it to them.

They came into the house, which was much cooler than the outside. Thankfully Will adapted to the humidity quickly, but any reprieve from the heat was a blessing. Weatherby and Elizabeth were waiting in the lounge room. Will had his breath taken away, Elizabeth was wearing a blue dress, and her hair was up.

"Governor Swann, the item as you requested" Mr. Brown said as Will stepped forward and presented the item.

"Oh this is wonderful work Mr. Brown, you are truly a wonderful craftsman" he exclaimed as he examined the piece of metal.

Will shyly approached Elizabeth "Good day Miss Swann" he said.

Elizabeth looked up, a little angry "Good day Mr. Turner" she replied as she sipped her tea.

"How are you today?"

"Fine and you?"

"Uh… I'm fine, it's a good day isn't it?"

"Too warm for myself" Elizabeth replied. Too soon Mr. Brown had to leave with Will in tow.

Will was a little sad, Elizabeth was angry with him, and he didn't understand why. "Mr. Brown" Will asked timidly.

"Yes, Son?" he asked.

"Why is Miss Swann angry with me?" he asked, as a child he couldn't understand very much.

Mr. Brown shrugged "I don't know Son, just keep being nice to her" he replied "Women are a weird creature, can hardly understand them half the time".

Will nodded and took that advice to heart.

Now a year has past. Weatherby was too excited, for today he would be picking up Annabelle from another port, it would take a week to get there but the wait will be worth it.

He brought Elizabeth with him, two weeks at sea would take a long time, but hey, waiting for your Mother for a year, it was the only fair thing. They packed up their things, enough for two weeks and went on the H.M.S. Cutlass. Lieutenant Norrington accompanied them, any ship they were on, Norrington was sure to follow, in a way he was their own personal body guard.

Little did they know, that this voyage would change their lives forever in a way they would of never thought of.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So yeah, I forgot the Disclaimer~ I do not own POTC, otherwise I would be in the movie and have Jack and James all to my selfish self~

*Handsom= paid cab driver

*Song by Vienna Teng

* * *

><p>Already two days out at sea, and poor Elizabeth became sea sick, how she didn't get sea sick before was mystery to Weatherby. He may of not been a seaman, but he felt just at home at sea as well as land. Of course he'd prefer land to ocean any day, for the land didn't sway, and when it did, it didn't last very long.<p>

James came to stand beside Weatherby, his green eyes watching the older man, he held very high respect for the governor of Port Royal. For he had many conversations with Weatherby, and from what he said, he was very smart.

"We will be in Port Angels in a couple of days, Sir" he said, carefully watching the older man's reaction.

Weatherby nodded and smiled "Yes, I can't wait to see Annabelle again, it's been far too long, now I truly feel bad for those that are single parents" Weatherby replied, Elizabeth was still so much of a handful. He had to teach her things that he would sometimes become so embarrassed that he would have to leave Elizabeth to her own thoughts.

Oh how he truly missed Annabelle, sometimes he would just sit in his study and look at the painting, imagining his dearly beloved home. Now she was in holding distance. He could just hear his wife's musical voice.

James noticed that the Governor was reminiscing on something, probably Mrs. Swann, he walked to the side of the ship, the water was very choppy and the wind had picked up. A good recipe for a storm. He just hoped it would a relatively small storm.

He turned around and saw Elizabeth exiting the room only occupied by the Governor and his daughter. He smiled as his large strides brought him close to Elizabeth "Feeling better Miss Swann?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded a little "Yes, I do believe I am" she replied with a small smile. Which made James' heart flutter a little, he didn't know why. "It is a lovely day out isn't it Lieutenant?" she asked as she looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes, they were so innocent and full of trust.

James looked down, his own green eyes were gentle and sweet. "Yes, Miss Swann, it is very lovely, but I must warn you, there might be a storm brewing, something this perfect can't last very long." Well that ruined the mood instantly, as Elizabeth's cheery look instantly turned into a sour look.

"I hate storms, but maybe it will push us closer to land?" she questioned.

"Maybe, storms are usually a hindrance but they have been known to speed up the process." He agreed, "Is your Father always daydreaming about your Mother?" he whispered to her.

Elizabeth smiled and laughed "Yes, I can't wait to see Mother, I miss her, but sometimes Father just goes into his study and stays there. I worried about him, but Father is smart and came out after a while." she told James.

James nodded, "My own Father was like that when my Mother died, he retired from the navy a year later" he told Elizabeth.

"I am sorry for your loss Lieutenant" Elizabeth replied, while looking at him with a heartfelt look. James smiled and patted Elizabeth's head.

"It's okay Miss Swann" he replied with a smile of his own "They are together again, been for about fifteen years now" he told her.

Elizabeth nodded, by this time Weatherby had finished day dreaming and headed over to the two. "Don't you just love the smell of the ocean?" he asked.

James nodded, he loved the ocean more than anything else in the world. It was home to him. Sometimes he wondered why wasn't he born a fish instead? He would be a wonderful fish, just swimming in the ocean, enjoying the entirety of how beautiful and big it is. "Yes, it is beautiful, nothing quite like it in the whole world" James replied, the Caribbean water was full of life, he had even seen a dolphin or two.

"Yes, I have to admit, the heat is something incredible but it is a nice change" Weatherby replied "But this water, is so warm, and clear in the bays, I love how calm it is here" he said.

Elizabeth watched the two men, they both saying what they liked about the Caribbean, she couldn't find much about what she liked about it, it was too hot and too sticky. She missed England, she missed her Mother.

She walked away from the conversing men to look over the railing, in the distance she could see clouds, they looked ominous. The hair on the nape of her neck stood on end, and she shivered. All together this was not a good feeling.

Not but two hours later the storm hit, and it hit hard. Thankfully was not a hurricane but this was as close as it'd get before it became a hurricane. Elizabeth and Weatherby were stopped up in their shared room. Weatherby was sitting in a chair, by a table, while Elizabeth hid under the covers, cowering because of the ocean's mighty strength.

Elizabeth poked her head out from under the covers "Father, I am scared" she said, as she shivered. Weatherby looked as his frightened daughter, he was trying to be strong. But the ships constant movement, made him a little faint. But seeing Elizabeth terrified he got up, on shaky legs mind you, and went over and sat next to Elizabeth and sat next to her, drawing her close he looked down at her.

"Don't be scared Elizabeth, this water won't hurt us" he assured her, even when they heard the wood groan under the pressure of a large wave hitting against the side of the ship, making the ship shiver. "What was that song that Annabelle always sang to you when you were scared?" he asked, mostly to himself. "Ah, that lullaby, pardon my horrible singing voice" he told his sweet daughter. He cleaned his throat and began to sing to Elizabeth.

_little child, be not afraid  
><em>_though rain pounds harshly against the glasslike an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
>I am here tonight<em>

_little child, be not afraid  
>though thunder explodes and lightning flash<br>illuminates your tear-stained faceI am here tonight _

_and someday you'll knowthat nature is so  
>the same rain that draws you near me<br>falls on rivers and land  
>on forests and sand<br>makes the beautiful world that you'll seein the morning _

_little child, be not afraid  
>though storm clouds mask your beloved moon<br>and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<em>

_little child, be not afraid  
>though wind makes creatures of our trees<br>and their branches to hands, they're not realunderstand_

_and I am here tonight _

_for you know, once even I was alittle child, and I was afraid  
>but a gentle someone always cameto dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears<br>and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown  
>and these years have shownthat rain's a part of how life goes<br>but it's dark and it's late  
>so I'll hold you and wait'til your frightened eyes do close<br>and I hope that you'll know... _

_everything's fine in the morning  
>the rain'll be gone in the morning<br>but I'll still be here in the morning*_

He looked down at Elizabeth, and she was half way awake. She smiled at him "Father, you sing worse than Mother" she told him with a small smile, she kissed her Father's cheek and then settled against his side. He smiled, of course he couldn't sing as well as Annabelle, she had the voice of an angel, he… well he croaked.

He laid Elizabeth down on her bed, and he got up and stumbled to the front door to peer outside. He instantly regretted it, for cold ocean spray to hit his face. And the outside looked like a watery hell. James this time was by the door "Governor!" he exclaimed.

James doubt he could feel anything right now, other than pain. His uniform was soaked, and he could only feel the cold, the spray was like icy needles on his skin. When he saw the door open, he instantly went to them, they didn't need to know how cold it was, "Governor!" he exclaimed. He saw Weatherby's shocked face, about how cold it was, well surprise! It was freezing cold "Governor, please go back inside." he pleaded, Weatherby instantly agreed and went back inside. James instantly regretted the sudden absence of heat.

It made him want to go back into the warm cabin, but that would be cruel to leave his crew out in the cold and he enjoying the warmth. He clenched his teeth and then turned around and helped the nearest person to him. He hated how bitter cold the ocean was, he knew the oceans wrath, and it was a terrible thing sometimes. It only made him love it even more.

The storm lasted three more hours. By the time it subsided, everybody was exhausted. James felt like his limbs were made of heavy rocks, and his eyelids were so heavy. He looked around, he knew he wasn't the only one that felt like that. Everybody retired to their cots (Room for James) except for four people, who were resting during the whole ordeal.

James was glad to get to his room, the warmth greeted his chapped lips and cheeks. He sighed as he removed his coat and shoes, placing his sword in a holder next to his bed. Bed, how inviting it was. He looked around, paranoia was present, seeing nobody, he ungracefully fell on his bed, which made a small groan because of his weight. He didn't care. He pulled his legs up. Soon he was out cold, a light snoring was emitted from his lips as his lips were parted, and his eyelids closed.

He dreamt, he was sitting on a chair, one leg crossed over the other, and a book resting in his lap, he couldn't make out the title, but the cover was one familiar to his calloused hands. There was a table beside him, and it was sunny out. On top of a table was a tea cup, he could smell his favorite tea waffling from the cup. Taking a drink he looked up, to see a woman that he had never seen before. A sense of familiarity over took up, like this woman was something very special to him.

He could feel a smile tugging at his face. As he sat up in his chair and set the book aside. "Good Morning" he greeted the faceless woman, but he could tell she was smiling as well.

"Good Morning to you, sleeping beauty. You know, you are so adorable when you sleep _Admiral" _Her voice purred in his ear. James could feel his heart flutter, he reached up and tenderly touched the woman's hair, it was wet and smelt clean. She must of just gotten out of a bath. He grabbed a hold of the girl and planted a kiss on her wrist and then her neck. The woman wiggled a little as he could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks.

"I love it when you blush" he replied in a husky voice. The woman was able to wiggle away, and smile back at him.

"James, you are such a tease" she said while gently slapping his chest, she then sighed as she leaned against James, which he then pulled her down into his lap. Her face then contorted as she then called "Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Wake up Sir!"

James was cruelly awakened by a young man. "Gillette, what is wrong?" He asked, his voice groggy from lack of sleep.

The young man named as Gillette was gently shaking his commanding officer awake "We see land sir, would like to think you would like to call it" Gillette said with a small smile.

James groaned as he sat up. His hair was a little frizzy, and his body sure didn't like to be woken up "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Three hours Sir" Gillette replied.

He was asleep for three hours? It only felt like three minutes, and what about that weird dream? It was so fresh in his mind. He swore he could see her face in the dream, her hair, what did it look like again? As the seconds ticked by, his dream was fading fast.

After a minute, it seemed like it had faded, yet it was still fresh in his mind. He stood and fixed his effects, "Thank you Gillette" he said, the boy nodded and left. James looked into his mirror, there were bags under his eyes. He needed to sleep more.

James came back out, as was expected of him. He hid a yawn behind his hand as he strolled to the side, and there enough, there was land, he just hoped it was Port Angels.

"Gillette, is that Port Angels?" he asked, the man that appeared next to him nodded. "Thank God, I want something other than gruel" James joked.

Elizabeth and Weatherby accompanied the two. "Port Angels, I can't believe it, Elizabeth, we will be able to see your mother again much sooner" Weatherby exclaimed.

James stepped in "Ah, I am sure the storm delayed their ship, they are still due in a few days". He hated to kill the joy in the older man's joy, but he didn't want him to be worrying about her either.

Elizabeth smiled, this meant she could explore Port Angels, they had time to kill.


End file.
